


His Own Time

by Clockwork



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Personalities, did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar realizes that as they work on integration, Gabriel is getting much more time with Mohinder than he should. Now was the time to even things up.</p><p>Dub con, force, coercion, blackmail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Time

It wasn't that uncommon for Gabriel to come see Mohinder late at night. He had a key for those few times when they weren't sharing a bed. A basic understanding. If Gabriel began to feel like he was out of control, if he couldn't handle something that had happened, he was free to come to Mohinder's, to interrupt his work and, as Sylar knew much too well, curl up in the professor's lap and cling tight until the living nightmares passed.

Tonight the nightmares were running the game.

Unlocking the door, he slipped inside and then, without touching the knob, locked the door behind him. Unmoving, back pressed to the door, he watched Mohinder. Asleep, behind his computer as always. It was a trait Gabriel found endearing. And one that, tonight, Sylar would use to his advantage.

Not a single step closer, the laptop gently moving to one side, as did all the paperwork that littered the desktop. Spying the blasted lizard up on a shelf, Sylar carefully lifted and moved the reptile, locking him in his aquarium without setting so much as a finger on the beast.

The first touch was gentle, brushing an errant curl back from Mohinder's brow. The second just as gentle, caressing his cheek until dark chocolate eyes opened and a voice rich with sleep spoke.

"Gabriel." The word was a benediction, a prayer, a silent entreating for him to come closer even as a hand reached for him.

It wasn't his name.

Mohinder barely had time to blink before he found himself pinned to the wall. Memories came flooding back. Painful, dangerous memories of a time when this had happened and he hadn't known if he would live through it. He wasn't so sure he would this time either.

"Sylar!" This time he got the name right. "What are you doing? Where... where is Gabriel? What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you,' he murmured, head canting to one side as he regarded Mohinder with curiosity. "It's been so long. Just you and him, hasn't it? He's such the good boy. Obedient. Loyal. Romantic. You kid yourself that he's everything you want but it's not true. We both know it's not true." As he spoke, his finger moved slowly through air. As it did, the fabric of Mohinder's singlet split, opening, revealing the silken skin beneath without a single mark marring his skin. Once more his head cocked to one side, staring at the other man as if trying to see past him and through him and into him all at the same time.

"So you throw me against the wall to begin the torment again,' Suresh demanded, trying hard to keep his voice calm and neutral. He failed miserably. The fear was there, as well as the panic. "Gabriel is trying to learn from his mistakes. I am helping him. What else there is between us is between he and I."

"Between you and him,' Sylar repeated, his slow gait carrying him closer. Slowly he lowered the other man until his feet just barely touched the floor. "I thought we had an agreement. When I came back from Mexico, when I returned him to you, I thought we had an agreement."

"We did. But you have not kept your end of the bargain." Now his tones were cool, cold as ice, and his gaze matched. "You agreed there would be no more killings."

"There hasn't bee..."

"Matt Parkman is my friend,' Mohinder spat, eyes merely slits now. "Did you think he wouldn't tell me when not one but two bodies showed up in the City with their skulls cut open?"

"It was research." He smirked.

"We had an agreement!"

"One that involved not being locked up so that you and Gabriel could play house. There was a time when it was just me. Always me! Now... now he has control. You give him that control. And you promised me it wouldn't be like this. That integration wouldn't mean death."

Now he began to worry. Worried Sylar wasn't here for a little play that started out too rough. Worried that this wasn't about sex but about hurting him. Again. There was no excitement in this moment. Only fear.

"Sylar, you have to listen to me. Gabriel, he isn't handling things well. He's still trying to cope with all that happened, with the loss of your abil..."

"Temporary loss!"

"He is not handling what happened in Mexico well. Give him time. He's worried things will go back to being as they were. That he will be pushed aside for you."

"He never thought it was pushing before! He wanted me there. Needed me."

Mohinder's cheek flared red, his gaze dropping to the floor. "Gabriel has told me of the relationship you and he shared."

That was all it took, Sylar closed the gap between him until they were toe to toe, the taller man's body pressing Mohinder's to the wall. "He told you what exactly?"

His expression was flat, empty. Yet his expression was bemused. "He told me that you were lovers. That you convinced him you were the only one that would ever care. You aren't here because you miss me, but because you miss him. If you want him so bad, why not do this to him?!"

"Because unlike you,' Sylar drawled, hands sliding along mocha skin, tracing a line up taut abs and along the ridges of Mohinder's abdomen to push the ruined singlet from his shoulders, letting it fall as his hands slid down the length of his arms, taking Mohinder's hands. He loved those hands, all nimble fingers and calloused palms. "He doesn't want it like this." With that his head dipped suddenly, biting and nipping along the sharp ridge of Mohinder's collarbone, wickedly proving his point with every whimper and gasp. "Gabriel likes it sweet, romantic, rough but loving." Pulling back, Sylar stepped away. "You know how he is."

From that vantage point, he could see the effect just that little tease had wrought. The dark man's eyes bright with lust, his cheeks flushed and sensual lips parted, his breathe coming in rapid little pants. Stripped to the waist, his body arching, aching for more as that versatile power did little more than hold him to the wall.

"He is a good man. He's trying hard." Despite the harshness he intended with his words, Mohinder's intent was ruined with the throaty way he spoke, tones tinged with those breathless pants. "You're a bully. I know how he is. And I know how you blackmailed him into staying with you!" The heat now, with those words, was much more anger than lust.

Sylar laughed though, shaking his head. "I merely gave him what he wanted. He needed someone to take charge. He wanted to be taken, owned, controlled."

"NO! You made him what those things,' Suresh snarled, once more bucking to get free.

"I can make you want them." A strong touch held him to the wall. Pushing him back until the man could not do more than squirm. Sylar came no closer, wary of the man's erratic mood. A moment ago he'd been moaning, eyes closed. Now he was trying to kick, eager to cause damage. Could it be possible? Had his emotions for Gabriel gone beyond merely sex and friendship? Was he eager to return the feelings Gabriel had known since he'd taken the reins from Sylar, made his way through the world as Zane rather than letting Sylar do it? It was possible.

And so much more amusing.

But using the telekinesis meant the scientist could pretend it was anyone, even his precious Gabriel. Sylar had to make sure he remembered just who it was he would soon be begging for. Tracing his thumb over Mohinder's bottom lip, he stared into his eyes, watching for that moment. The moment when the press of a familiar body and a tender touch brought out that hidden streak of need that Sylar was certain lay within the man. Only when he saw it, when he saw that shift, that change he was so eager for, did he press two fingers past full lips.

"You need this, Mohinder. You need to know that it's not just you and him. You can't ignore me and make me go away." He worked his fingers back and forth, getting nothing but a slack jaw and moist heat for his efforts. That he didn't get bit was telling enough to ensure he didn't stop. "Either you give me what I need, or I'll go back to Gabriel for it."

It was a cruel threat, but one Sylar would carry through on. One of the pair would play the game by his rules and the excitement of seeing which of them was willing to do more for the other was amusing. The movement of his fingers never slowed, expression empty and devoid of emotion. A moment later Sylar felt the first tentative suckling of Mohinder's mouth against the intrusion, the motion bringing a slow smile to Sylar's lips.

"Such a good boy."


End file.
